


incredible

by yes_indeed



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't mess with them, Fluff, M/M, They Also Have a Dog, Thomas is an Idiot, and thomas really loves john, its modern, john is a lawyer, john is a tired husband, john really loves his husband, named benji, sotf!thomas jefferson, that hangs out in john's office, they will destroy you, they're the badass power couple, thomas is an author, who is highly caffeinated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_indeed/pseuds/yes_indeed
Summary: "Why are you like this?""I ran out of my meds three days ago.""Oh.""Also I'm hungry. And I've drunk nothing but energy drinks for a three days. These events could be related, now that I think about it."
Relationships: John Adams/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	incredible

**Author's Note:**

> rock n roll buckaroo

iPROMPT

"Why are you like this?"

"I ran out of my meds three days ago."

"Oh."

"Also I'm hungry. And I've drunk nothing but energy drinks for a three days. These events could be related, now that I think about it."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Thomas Jefferson was bouncing. His leg was bouncing, his fingers tapping against the desk, his focus elsewhere. His husband, John Adams sat across from him, an eyebrow quirked curiously.

"Mr. J, would you please calm yourself?" He berated, sounding annoyed. He watched as Thomas took another sip of coffee, his energy increasing ever so slightly.

"I can't," Thomas answered simply, picking up a pen and fiddling with it.

Sighing again, John turned his attention back to his files. He absentmindedly sipped the Gatorade at his side. After an hour, he felt a pair of eyes centered on him. Without looking up, he said: "Thomas, why are you like this?"

"It's simple really, I ran out of my meds three days ago."

"I beg your pardo-"

"Also, I'm hungry. And I've drunk nothing but energy drinks- and coffee- for three days. These events could be related, now that I think about it," Thomas shrugged, smiling innocently at John.

"Oh good god, man," John sighed, getting up from his desk. "You, stay here," he said, as though speaking to a puppy, "I'm going to call the pharmacist and order your prescription."

Thomas pouted, leaning back in his chair. Despite his pouting and want to protest, he listened to his husband.

John left his office, that Thomas happened to have taken over for the day, to call the pharmacist. "Hullo? Ah, yes. I'm calling to see if you have anymore of my husband's prescriptions?" He paused. "Yes, Thomas Jefferson. 20 milligram pills of Escitalopram and 60 milligrams pills of Ferrous Sulfate. Thank you, madam." He hung up before returning to his office.

"Incredible,,," He muttered in annoyance, the palm of his hand going to lightly hit his forehead. "good god, Thomas, what are you doing?"

His beloved- albeit an idiot- husband was bent over like a bridge on the floor, his midsection facing upwards.

"Yoga!" He chirped.

Shaking his head with dismay, he helped his idiot off of the floor, guiding him to his office couch. He admired the fact that Thomas could be so open and free around him. It pained his heart to see his husband normally quiet and anxious, the slightest insult shattering his fragile state.

Thomas happily plopped down onto the couch. John sat down next to him, tugging his clumsy giraffe close to his chest.

Thomas relaxed into him, yawning. He was crashing from his sugar and caffeine high.

That was a rather great relief for John, he wasn't sure he would be able to chase after his husband while he had work to do. He went and grabbed his files. He read over them as Thomas fell asleep with his head in John's lap.

The pair remained in this position for many hours, the perfect picture of a domestic couple.

When it neared closing time of the office, John gently shook Thomas awake.

The redhead's eyes peeked open sleepily and he yawned. The setting sun cast a soft glow, almost resembling a halo, across Thomas' hair. 

"There's my beautiful boy," John murmured lovingly, lightly pressing a kiss to Thomas' lips. "Let's go home, yes?"

"I think that's-" Thomas was cut off by a quiet yawn- "I think that's a perfect idea."

"Good. Now, up," John pulled Thomas up from the couch, "we'll pick up your prescription from the pharmacy tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Thomas nodded, "okay, John. Sounds good to me.

"And next time, my love, don't wait until you are out of your medication to order more. I don't want your mental health suffering because of it, okay?" John said, his tone scolding.

Thomas looked down sheepishly, his cheeks dusting a light red from embarrassment. "Yes, John. I'm sorry. I've just been so caught up with my novel lately and-"

His sentence was caught off by John tugging him down into a soft kiss, "my dear boy, it is alright. Now, come on, Benji is waiting for use."

Thomas' face brightened at the mention of their Great Pyrenees puppy. Originally, John hadn't wanted a puppy. However, he caved in after months of Thomas' begging.

John led his husband outside and to their car. He sat Thomas in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat. Smiling softly, he leaned over and kissed his husband delicately.

The world could end and the two would be happy, so long as they were by each others' sides. 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl thomas is me on a daily basis


End file.
